thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
George Taverner
Human male, born LY 883, in Plist, to Rafael and Cassie. Husband of Marie Taverner. Innkeeper and taverner. George has always been a fairly easy-going, amiable person, adept at making friends. He spent much of his youth hanging out with those friends in his father's tavern, the Boar & Bear (which had been established in 860 by George's grandparents, Jacques and Adeline). In his later teen years, George would also work there, for spending money. It's also there that he most often dated his girlfriend, Marie. In 902, when George was nineteen, he and his parents, Rafael and Cassie, all joined the Protestant Movement, which was founded by Therman, the bishop of Plist. (Marie and her whole family joined the movement, as well.) When the war known as the Coming of the Order broke out the following year, there was some debate between George and his parents as to whether they would join the army that was being organized by the Protestants. The three of them finally did all join, but the only battle they saw was the Battle of Plist, which took place from 19 to 23 Su'yet, 903. On the night of 22 Su'yet, Therman and a number of other spirit-talkers (including Cassie) were killed by the forces of The Order, in a surprise attack upon a purely religious meeting during their annual Pilgrimage. The next day, the Protestant forces retaliated, but the battle was lost, and most of the survivors retreated to Triscot. Rafael and George, however, quit the army and remained in Plist, too heartbroken over Cassie's death to continue fighting. Two years later, Rafael died unexpectedly of a heart attack, at the age of 42. And so, George inherited the Boar & Bear (when he was only 22). Later that year, George and Marie were married, and she began working at the Boar & Bear, herself. While George is mostly involved in running the tavern's bar, Marie is mainly in charge of the inn, as well as cooking and serving. (Though they both occasionally share responsibilities.) The two of them have never had children, though they are close to Marie's nephews, Marc and Drew. They're also both well-liked by their patrons (of all ages), including a new generation of young locals who like to hang out there, just as George and his friends did some years earlier, as well as travelers from other villages. In spite of having lost both of his parents when he was fairly young, those who know him think of George as among the most positive people they've ever met. His father had chosen the name "Taverner" the year before he died, when the surname law was passed in 904. However, it wasn't until after his death in 905 that a census-taker arrived to take down George's information, including officially registering his surname. Until that time, George and his father had thought of themselves by that name, even though it wasn't official. Of course, there was no guarantee the name would still be available; someone else could have chosen it before the census reached Plist (it started in First Village, and continued to other villages in the order of their founding). George was actually rather surprised and pleased that it was still available. (There are some few surnames, such as "Protestant," which can be claimed by more than one family, though this is the exception to the rule.) The Boar & Bear has always offered entertainment by various popular bands, and it was there that Black Radly (of which Marie's nephew, Marc, is the manager) got its start in 912. Another band that has often played there is The Band, a fact which turned out to be serendipitous for a young man named Darius Lonewander, also in 912. George is known to be a friend of various adventurers from around The Land, including Darius, Lorelei Chicory, Tom Morales, et al. It was at the Boar & Bear that Darius first met Tom, who introduced him to the Band. It was also there that they all met Tiejo Streetrat. Darius, Tom, Tiejo, and the Band all joined together to form The Chaos, a group that would soon have a profound effect on world history. During the 913 Secession Referendum, George became a very vocal proponent for Plist to secede from the Second Order and join the United Villages of the Chaos. Category:People